If only Tears can Bring you back
by BlackHedwig22
Summary: Sequel of 'So Kiss Me'. Hermione's feelings when Severus's gone . Review !


Disclaimer : Hermione Greanger , and some other names belongs to Mrs. J.K.Rowling and the song ' If Only Tears Could Bring You Back ' is sang by Midnight sons and also OST. Pokemon the First Movie. And Kenny and Kevin are my friends name ( Twins, Soccer player, Nice but rather annoying to me since I never can tell them apart while everyone can :P)  
  
  
  
[I] How will I start ?  
  
Tomorrow without you here  
  
Who's hear will guide me ?  
  
When all the answer disappears? [ /I]  
  
When he's gone, her heart feels like being torn into a million pieces, and now, even 4 month has passed, she still feels her hear being torn. She's now like a broken puppet doll with no strings to move her. Still, she has to survive  
  
He promised he'll be back, but how does she knows ? He's not allowed to write a letter since they afraid that the death eaters will find out that he's a spy. No letter, no sign , except hope saying that he's alive.  
  
He's more than a man she loves. More than that . He's half or her soul, Half of her breath and half of her everything. He guides her through the darkest chapter in her life, giving her some hope . And reason to live  
  
But now, he's gone  
  
[I] Is it Too late ?  
  
Are you too far gone to stay  
  
This one's forever  
  
Should have never gone away [ /I]  
  
He's cold and hungry for love when she first time knows him. He's left behind because his death eater mark. No one ever gives him a hug, not even his parents. And for years, he think that words like love, hugs, kindness and something like that are weakness. But then, she tells her about some beautiful things. She listen to him he's having nightmares. And in the end, he will cry and she try to comfort him. She see how fragile he is and slowly but sure, the feelings start grow.  
  
Their first kiss is in the new year. She's in her class room, cleaning up ( forget to mention! Professor Binns Finally retire and Hermione got the job ) while suddenly he enters, looking very nervous. She asks what's wrong and he suddenly just pulled her and kissed her.  
  
She was shocked at her own reaction. She didn't realize how much she wants him. And what do you can do when the man you loved kiss you? Se kiss back  
  
And that's one of her best moment in life  
  
[I]what will I do ?  
  
You Know I'm only half without you  
  
How will I make it trough ?  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do , what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someday  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me [ /I]  
  
Tears is useless. That's what he always say if she's crying. And she realize that he's right. Tears won't change the facts. They only fell to the ground and vanished in the dust. But, she pray, she wish on the shooting star, and she hoped that he'll be back.  
  
[I]I'd cry you an ocean  
  
If you'd sail n home once again  
  
Wings of emotion  
  
Will carry you, I know they can [ /I]  
  
But there's a token. A token saying that he'll be back alive. A soul. A soul that lives in Hermione's stomach. A baby. Her mother instinct start taking over her sadness. But, He didn't know.  
  
She smiled to her start-getting-bigger 6 month pregnant stomach. The sun just rise and that means another day to face and she decided. She have to tell him today. Against the rules not to write a letter to him  
  
She takes a quill, a bottle of ink and a parchment. The she start to write  
  
I.Dear Severus . . . /I  
  
7 Month later . . .  
  
[I] Just light will guide you  
  
And your heart will chart the course  
  
Soon you'll be drifting  
  
Into the arms of your true north [ /I]  
  
He's a father, he's a father, he's a father and he's going to meet his son. That's what on Severus's mind while the train takes him back to hogwarts and also, to the woman he loved. He never accept anymore letter from Hermione after the letter telling him that she's pregnant .  
  
War is horrible as usual. But still, they win. Voldemort's gone. Now, at least he can give a little bit lighter future to their children. As ususal, Potter and his fan club will receive some awards.  
  
But he didn't want any award. The greatest award is getting home, Married Hermione, Teach his son or daughter to play Quidditch, and finally, lose her dark mark on his arms as the sign that he can rest safely at night, not fearing that deatheater will kill him and Hermione  
  
[I] Look into my eyes  
  
And you will see a millions tears have gone by  
  
And still, they're not dry  
  
I hold you close [ /I]  
  
When the train arrive, he don't know why, but he's very nervous. People start getting off the train but he feels like his feet is made of tin. He take a very long and a very deep breath then he grabs he trunks and walks down  
  
But there's no Hermione. He keep searching and finally found Albus Dumbeldore and Minerva McGonagall. Looks Very sad. He smiles. Hermione is probably just busy with the baby. Still smiling, he greet Them  
  
" Hello Albus, Minerva, How are You ? Where's Hermione ?" And Minerva start to sob  
  
30 Minutes later . . .  
  
He's standing on her grave. Hermione's dead. Minerva keep sobbing behind him and Albus looks trying to hold his breath too  
  
Hermione Greanger . Born 19 September 1980, dead 25 May 2000. Beloved wife of Severus Snape And beside her grave, was another one  
  
Kevin Jose Snape. Born 25 May 2000, dead 26 May 2000.  
  
" I'm Sorry, Severus. . . it's a very hard birth . . . She didn't make it . . . one of the kids also died . . . She insisted to made her son a Snape. And she also said. . . that even she's dead, she will always watch you " But he's not listening. He just stand and said  
  
" am I lose everything in the same time ? " He whispered but Dumbeldore hears it and say  
  
" No "  
  
[I]And shout the words I only whispered before  
  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
  
There's nothing that I would not give and more [ /I]  
  
That night, he returns to his usual dungeon. But not alone. His other son is with him. Kenny William Snape. He smiled at the name. The baby is now asleep peacefully in his arms. He sighed and said  
  
" Hermione, if you're watching me, I just want to say he's beautiful. I love you. And tell Kevin I Love him too. " a tear drop from his face ' And I will take care of kenny. I promise you that "  
  
( A/N: Whew! I'm not good in writing emotions ! Anyway, please Review, and I'm going to made the story into a trilogy and last is going to be about Sev's feeling at the baby ( and still a song fic ) ) 


End file.
